


B, Crows & Dumbo

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [95]
Category: BRZRKR (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Art Manipulation, Crack, Crows, Elephants, Fanart, Flying elephants, Gen, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, SKAN - Freeform, dead bodies, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Because Dumbo likes crows and B.
Relationships: B (BRZRKR) & Dumbo, The Berserker (BRZRKR) & Dumbo (Disney)
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944





	B, Crows & Dumbo

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the crows this was inevitable...
> 
> Dumbo by Disney  
> BRZRKR art by SKAN

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I saw that Bram Stoker's Dracula finally got itself a line of Funkos. I wish Jonathan would have been included with a gray haired chase figure.
> 
> It could go with all of the BRZRKR variants. This one I used here is my favorite though, methinks. 
> 
> You had to have known this was coming with the crows...
> 
> Seriously, though, I like the sadness of the piece and the reflection. And the overall redness of it, which matches blood. I went on about my fondness of that color in relation to B over at the kickstarter once upon a time.
> 
> I updated the Prince of Pennsylvania fic late last night. There is an important letter waiting for you with it. Not that you read any of these though. 
> 
> This is listed as the 100th entry for this series but it really isn't. Not sure but something went wrong with the counting. It's really the 99th, I think. 
> 
> I've surpassed 1,000,000 words for it, though, but only if you count the Year in Reviews and Year in Preview. I'm making an official announcement only when I reach 1, 023,000 words because then I'll be sure.
> 
> I'm very particular about these sorts of things.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
